


Buzz-Cutt

by ella_minnow



Category: Black Hawk Down (2001) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ella_minnow/pseuds/ella_minnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugh's ears were still buzzing with the sound of the hair clippers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buzz-Cutt

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [ lmno @ livejournal](http://ella-minnow.livejournal.com/9950.html#cutid1) on 15/06/2003. For thejennabides. Also for lazulus, because the two of them sat me down and opened my eyes to a whole world of pretty boys with bad hair cuts.

Hugh's ears were still buzzing with the sound of the hair clippers -- a sort of phantom hum ringing at the lowest register of his hearing. He resisted the urge to try to shake the sound loose, instead running his hand over his newly shorn skull. He felt strange, naked, and his ears were a little cold.

"Looks good."

Tom, naked skull and blushing red ears, smiled shyly as he pushed past, on his way out of the hair cutting room. His arm brushed briefly against Hugh's before he was gone, away down the hall.

Hugh, buzzing noise forgotten, smiled and ran his hand over his head again, fingers sure and confident against the soft bristles that used to be curls.

 

End.


End file.
